tpsbfandomcom-20200213-history
Vujman
Beginnings The vujman account came into existance on May 6, 2005 after 1-2 years of lurking on the Wind Waker 2 and Paper Mario 2 boards. Vuj mainly stayed on the Twilight Princess General Board, even after the social board had been around for a couple of months. He finally came to the social board in August, and began to make numerous fad topics while establishing himself as a user. He began the talking backwards fad along with a variety of fad combination topics. He often joined in on the Captain Planet fads as well as making minor one day fads as well. Notoriety TPSB Awards During October-November of 2005, there was an event known as the TPSB Awards. This was the first year the Awards were held, and vujman was nomianted for 4 different awards: Most Obnoxious, Best Alt, Best Username, and the biggest award of all, Coolest User. Vujman lost the first three, but when the final Award of the Cermenoy took place came around, Vujman went all out. Going up against the highly favored TSD, he began making campaign topics all over the board to sway people's votes. After the first couple of topics, the board began to get annoyed and TSD began to pull a few votes away. Vujman then went to Current Events and asked them to vote for him. As a result, he won the vote by a long way. However, the two judges nintendogirl1 and randomizer decided this was a breach of the Award ethic of a TPSB Award and vuj was stripped of his title. He protests to this day that he on the contest fairly as there was no specific rule against rallying outside the TPSB. The 500 Stealer One month later, on Christmas Eve, the board was busier than ever, and SS4_Namreppiv was making 500 topics. The first was started about a week before, and it was nearing its closing. Vujman, though he didn't participate in the topic, entered at the last minute and sniped the 500th post. Somewhat annoyed, SS4 created another 500 topic, and due to the activity of the board, it reached 500 in 2-3 hours. Vujman once more chose not to participate, but once again sniped the 500th post. Now really annoyed, nintendogirl1 created another 500 topic, whose main goal was to not let vuj get the 500th post, and began with about 100 posts about posters killing vujman in a number of ways. Vujman got bored at this time and left the computer. He came back a couple hours later and for the third time in one day, sniped the 500th post. He proceeded to get every 500th post on the board for two months until ZO managed to get one. 2006 - Now Vuj became more quiet during 2006, when most posters became inactive. Surprisingly enough, after leaving the board for a few months and coming back, he wasn't hated anymore. He will still occasionally post on the board, though with nowhere near the activity of old. Category:Users